The Birth of a villian
by Midniteraygirl
Summary: Can't sum. Will spoil the story. Please read and rate.


**The birth of a villain… **

**Written by Midniterayigirl**

**I don't own Rayman or any of their characters, they belong to Ubisoft and their prospective creators. I randomly wrote this fic so please rate and keep the flames for the barbeque fires, thanks!**

The sun's late morning rays shone through the tall vertical windows, casting the Chamber into a kaleidoscope of colour and glittering particles as a lone Teensie was sweeping in a frantic rhythm.

"Man I hate this job!" Sighed the Teensie whose job it was to clean 'The Chamber of the Heart of the World'. Small dust particles flew up into his nose, causing him to sneeze for the umpteenth time that day. It is the same dust particles created by the Protoon, which the dust is gathered and stored for later use by both the Teensies and fairies. It was this dust that created this awful task for someone to do when it was their turn.

The Teensie stopped and rested for a bit, leaning against the pole of the broom as he could not reach the end of it. His arms, feet and back was killing him and the weight of the broom made the task more tedious than ever. He cursed himself for picking the shortest straw that morning whilst all of the other Teensies were allowed to go and enjoy the day outside in the forest. He knew that the other Teensies have planned to trick him and he hated it. They did it because he was different…

…he was shorter than normal and he couldn't use any form of magic. Not even the dust that he had to collect had any affect on him. Worse, everyone teased him of his birth defect and his inability to practice the fine arts Teensies were able to conjure. He hated it all. He hated them all. He felt like he wanted to run away to a place where he could be himself and not be discriminated on who he was…

He turned and faced the Protoon. With its glowing light it gave off a rainbow of colour, causing the walls and floor to dance in the same colourful rhythm. For a few minutes he was hypnotized, gazing into the core and his troubles soon lifted, even for a short while. He let his mind drift deep in thought; mainly on the origin of the Protoon and why this particular source of energy is coveted by so many creatures in this world, yet no one is allowed to touch it. He also couldn't figure out why only the Teensies were allowed to enter the chamber and why the head fairy, Betilla seemed so bossy whenever anyone was near it. She was almost too protective.

He then shook his head and angrily muttered to himself that it was of no concern to him and carried on sweeping as fast as he could. He finished gathering the dust and placed them into magical jars before sealing the lids. He then pulled the jars out of the chamber and into a small storeroom at the back of the chamber before leaving the room and locking the door.

He then took the keys and placed them in Betilla's office before signing in the duty book that he had completed the assigned task. She wasn't there but he wasn't bothered. The less he had to talk to someone the better.

He then left the council and walked back home. Again his mind drifted to the sight of the Protoon and all his thoughts during his break resurfaced. He kept walking until he reached his house, which is located outside the fairy council outskirts. The house wasn't anything fancy; it was built inside an old tree that died many years ago in an area where vegetation was scarce. He chose this spot as not many creatures lived there and he could be alone. It was also an area where no magic existed hence the lack of life, but it didn't bother him. He liked his solitude. Once inside the tree, he triggered a switch and a hidden door swung open, revealing his den. The house had only the basics to survive, made mainly from the materials from the area; dead wood, stone, clay and bits of debris of a time when the place was a haven for creatures. He did not understand why this area existed, or how it came to be. He felt safer here as the area was the same as him… different and non-magical.

He made himself something to eat and went to sit down in his arm chair. When he finished eating, he cleaned his plate and decided to take a bath, hoping that the bath would take his mind off things. It did not help. Angrily, he went to bed with the memory of the others tricking him…

His memories as a child turned into vivid nightmares; when he was born, he was abandoned and found by other Teensies. As he grew older, the others grew taller and he remained short and they picked on him continuously. All his memories relived themselves around him until he woke up with a start. He thought he heard something and climbed out of bed to investigate.

To his surprise, he heard voices but kept quiet as he listened. He couldn't hear what they were saying but they were arguing about something. Their voices disappeared in the distance and the lone Teensie shrugged his shoulders and went back to bed. He wondered who they were and what they were up too but he soon gave up and went back to sleep. His sleep however was short lived as he was thrown out of bed and pinned to the ground before being air lifted and flown out of his house. His screams went unheard in the night as his captors flew higher and higher into the air. He couldn't see them but by the buzzing sound he heard he knew clearly that they were Moskitos. They are Large Mosquito-looking creatures who are easily enslaved by anyone as they are extremely gullible and easily intimidated. Unless you angered them they can be viciously fast and deadly. It was this combination that made them to be respected and rejected at the same time. However, the Teensie wondered what they were doing here away from the Dream forest where they live. His questions were soon to be answered when they took him to a secret location beyond the mountains to a clearing where a strange looking craft was standing.

The two Moskitos dropped him in front of the craft and fled the scene, leaving the Teensie to find out what this all was about on his own. He bravely approached the strange craft and realized that this was no ordinary technology or craft. It was very advanced with its cool-to-the-touch surface that reflected an eerie soft light. He heard voices from inside and again his curiosity led him to find out who the voices belonged too. He felt calm and content and not afraid. The voices grew louder with every step he took and as he turned the final corner, he entered a large room filled with strange characters he had never seen. They all grew quiet as he walked in the room and turned to face them all. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest but the group did nothing but look at him. They parted; creating a path for the Teensie to walk and to approach what seemed to him the 'centre of attention.'

He found himself facing a large altar of sorts with a strange creature lying on top. He had to climb a set of stairs to reach it, only to see that the creature looked very sinister with strange clothes and he was dying. The Teensie looked around him and he could see that the other creatures looked sad and distressed, knowing that their leader was going to die. The teensie turned back to the creature on the altar and could see in his eyes a power beyond his wildest imagination. Their eyes met and somehow the creature could be seen inside the Teensie's mind and the creature showed him what he would be able to with the power he possessed. The images of his past played, but they were flipped into a mirror image of what had happened to him, happened to them. The Teensie found this amusing and enjoyed every second of what he was seeing. All his worries left him as he felt the darkness envelope him. All he had to do was let go… let go of everything that he knew and embrace what he was about to receive…

The creatures watched as the altar was engulfed in a sphere of dark matter. Sparks of lighting ran along the sphere, cracking as they made contact with the dark matter. After what seemed like hours, the dark matter subsided, revealing a tall figure standing on the altar on the remains of the old creature. The figure's eyes opened and looked around him as all the creatures began to bow before him. He smiled as he surveyed his subjects and a plan brewed in his mind.

"Milord, what are your orders?"

The figure looked at the speaker and his eyes gleamed. He layed out his plan and gave orders. As the creatures left, he decided to test out his powers and teleported himself.

It was still dark when he arrived at the chamber. He did not need the key as a blast from his hand was enough to break the lock. His intrusion did not go unheard as Betilla hastely made her way down to the chamber, only to find a mysterious figure near the Protoon. Before she could stop him, he used his power to free the Protoon and bend it to his will. Betilla attacked but could not fight against the combined strength of the figure nor the Protoon. The clash of power sent many shockwaves across the planet. These shockwaves could be seen from outerspace! Each shockwave broke the flow of magic and the barriers that kept evil creatures at bay, releasing them and allowing them to invade the world quickly. Betilla could do nothing as she had no strength left to fight.

She managed to get herself in a sitting position and had to lean on her right arm to do look up to the one that defeated her. His eyes gleamed evilly at her as he held onto his prize.

"Who are you? What are you planning to do now that you have the Protoon?"

The figure grinned and spoke acidly to her before drifting upwards slowly.

"Well, the great fairy Betilla wants to know now does she? I guess you don't recognize me and you never will. But since I defeated you I will tell you who I am so that it will be known across the land who is in control now…"

As he ascended into the night, He shouted his name and his laughter could be heard for miles around.

"I am… Mr. Dark!"

The End


End file.
